Tips
Game (Points required for Trophy in parentheses) *Galactic Defender Adventure(500)Civics - try to trap the ball between your paddle and the planet so it ricochets back and forth. You can get a lot of points that way. *Match Wanted (940)Civics - make large combination. They are worth more points. *Peabody Park Cleanup (2519)Civics - Run in straight lines around the edge of the board and then make one large X from the lower right to the upper left and from the lower left to the upper right. You can pick up most of the pieces that way. *Peabody Park Half Pipe (4651)Athletics - ride back and forth until you are flying high and then do combination tricks like a backflip with a double kickflip. *Sherman Homerun Derby (10000)Athletics - be patient and try to not move around in the batter's box too much. *Hide & Seek (500)Intelligence - Try to learn the names of the characters that are shown in the game and work in groups of 4. If your fist 4 are Lucky, Rabbit, Mrs. Seashore and Coach Danner keep repeating those names in order in your mind as you uncover the next tiles. When you find a match for one of those 4 (let's say Mrs. Seashore) go back to the start and add another one to the list of 4 so now you're looking for Lucky, Rabbit, Coach Danner and Rosie Ruiz. Concentrate on those 4 until you match one...etc. *Countdown (3126)Intelligence- as you get to more complex equations do the math based on the last 2 digits for example) 29+44 just add the 9 and the 4 and then look for an answer that ends in a 3. There will likely be only one answer that ends in that digit. *Lucky's Charmed Life (1250)Intelligence- try to run as fast as possible. You are faster than the kids and in most cases you can avoid them. Always collect ALL the bonus charms on every level for maximum points. *Rope Race (785)Athletics - Use F11 to expand the window to Full Screen so you do not click off it and play on a large surface so you have lots of room to use your mouse. *Wave Blaster (1201)category, prize of a Sylvie Sofa - use the 'double' shooter to make maximum hits with a minimum of wasted shots. Shoot only when you need to shoot because wasted shots cost you points. *Hop & Drop (450)Athletics - play on the hard level and keep practicing until you have memorized the proper routes for each level. *Peanut Butter Toast Crunch Swirl (591)stats category, prize of Cereal (in addition to trophy) - The game is entirely random. You can try dropping each piece from the same location but there is no guarantee that it will fall in the same location every time. *Slap Shot Shootout (1800)Athletics - Choose better shooter and stay in one location shooting repeatedly at the same spot on the goal. I prefer shooting at the left side of the goal. Shoot repeatedly, do not stop for anything. *Lucky Charms Sudoku (1000)Intelligence - Play the game repeatedly to get familiar with the structure and strategy. DO NOT use hints as they reduce your score. *Peabody Park Fishing (No score given)category, prize of fish or other items pulled from the pond - there is no trophy for this game. You can get fish (to eat), diamond necklaces, divers helmets, old teddy bears, and soggy boots from the pond. *Snowboard Slalom (1500)Athletics - you need to have 100% health stats and 100% athletics stats to unlock Kelly (third character in the game). Once you have Kelly do a double backflip for 160 points. That will help you get a score high enough for the trophy. NOTE: Controlling Kelly is difficult and does require some practice. *Solver (443)Intelligence - Play often and you will see familiar patterns and sets of letters. The more you memorize the high your score can go. *Sink the 3 (1586)Athletics - Play on a slow computer using Opera or Mozilla Firefox and play on the largest size possible to have your window at maximum size and make the green bar more visible. *Archery (No trophy)Athletics - Try to shoot balloons at higher heights because you earn more points. *Rope Race: Use F11 on your keyboard to enlarge the screen (this way you don't accidently click off the page). *Solver: Use an anagram website, or my (incomplete) list of Solver words. (Click the Solver icon to the left to view my list.) *Sudoku: To just get a 1000 MB, and the 7 Intelligence points (trophy on Hard, maybe 1000 points), go to Medium. Do it as fast as you can, then as soon as you are done, starting click Hint. Click it until you have used up all of your hints, then click the main screen. This should give you at least 1000 mb. *Wave Blaster: Get the item that allows you to shot out two things at once, but try not to shoot out too many, or else your accuracy will decrease. Making more Millsbucks Yard Sale A HUGE way to make money fast is to make sure your yard sale is advertised at all times by going to the bottom of the home page and clicking advertise your yard sale. Although that does cost money, it will pay off. Tunnel If you go digging in the Colhurst Tunnels often, you will be able to dig up priceless antiques that you can sell for thousands of Millsbucks. Holiday Watch out in the stores during holidays for specialty items that can become rare like holiday items! Secrets *If you visit the gym in Millsberry Academy, there is a soccer ball behind Coach Danner, click on it and he will give it to you! *On the clip board when you go to you "My Stuff" when you click on the bottom right hand corner you can play Tic Tac Toe (no prizes) *If you type robertjwilliams into "find a buddy" you can visit Robert Williams, where you can play rock paper scissors *While playing Bumper Boats, press left on the Training Dummy or right on Coach danner. Surprise! you can play as Sylvie now! Sylvie has high stats and is by far the best Character to play as! *Lastly, if you visit Lake Sylvane while Sylvie is out she will give you a special prize. Sylvie comes out three times a day (morning, afternoon, and evening) for one hour at a time.